1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a screwless drawing box for hard disk drive (HDD) and a HDD swappable module using the same, particularly to a screwless HDD drawing box and a HDD swappable module that can be applied in information devices, such as a server, industrial computers, redundant array of independent disks (RAID), an external hard disk drive box, network attached storage (NAS) . . . etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The current information devices, such as servers, industrial computers, redundant array of independent disks (RAID), an external hard disk drive box, network attached storage (NAS) . . . etc, usually use an array HDD swappable module as storage device. Since network information has developed rapidly, the data storage capacity and density of information devices have steadily increased. Thus, the HDD swappable module needs to accommodate more HDDs.
The structure of HDD swappable modules usually includes a chassis for receiving the HDD, and the chassis is divided into a plurality of HDD slots. Each HDD slot can receive a swappable HDD drawing box. Therefore, by using the HDD drawing boxes, many HDDs can be received into the HDD chassis.
However, the current HDD drawing box usually uses screws to fix the HDD in the drawing box, which consumes much time assembling or replacing the HDD. Each of the HDDs needs to be screwed in each drawing box by screws, and the drawing box is inserted into the slot of the HDD chassis.
The current storage device can receive many HDDs, so that much time must be spent tightening or removing screws for assembling or replacing a plurality of HDDs. Thus, the work of replacing HDDs is troublesome and time-consuming.
To improve the problem of using screws to fix HDD in HDD drawing box, some conventional HDD drawing boxes replace the screws with a wedging member to fix HDD in the drawing box. Although such a kind of screwless drawing box can avoid the troublesome screws, this screwless HDD drawing box needs an additional wedging member. In addition, the wedging member usually is complex, so that the structure of the HDD drawing box is also complex accordingly causing the volume to be increased.
To address the above issues of conventional HDD swappable modules, the present disclosure improves the structure of HDD swappable modules to enhance the convenience of assembling or replacing the HDD, reduce time-consumption, and simplify structure. To overcome the above deficiency has become an important issue in this technology field.